1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to migration of server virtual machine images in a distributed network environment and more specifically to performing server virtual machine image migration and dependent server virtual machine image discovery in parallel in real-time during execution time for the migration of the server virtual machine image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the last decade, enterprises have started to centralize information technology (IT) infrastructure through a variety of methods and primarily through data center consolidation. With the promise of low-cost access to flexible and on-demand elastic computing resources, enterprises are increasingly migrating their existing workloads from a source environment, such as a data center environment, to a target environment, such as a private cloud environment. Migration of IT infrastructure transfers an enterprise's data, applications, and services to one or more target environments. Yet, the heterogeneity and complexity of legacy IT infrastructure make it challenging to streamline processes of migration on an enterprise scale.